Texting A Stranger
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: Yami Sennen never expected for his life to change for the better after accidentally texting a stranger one day. Fate was both cruel and kind to him in life... Could Yugi very well be the partner he's been looking for? The one who would understand him deeper than anyone else? [Companion story to TFAS] Puzzleshipping, varied other shippings, OC's, yaoi, slice-of-life
1. Text 1: Randomness Is The Enemy

Keira: *Comes in with confetti* Hellooo~ HAPPY YU-GI-OH! DAY!

**Ami:** *cringes and covers ears* Could you _be _any louder?

Keira: ^-^ I'm Keira for any newcomers, and this is my beloved yami, Ami. Say hi~

**Ami:** *does a half-wave*

Keira: Why must you always do that?! A-Anyway, this is that story we talked about in _**Texts From A Stranger.** _

**Ami:** This is the companion story to it, and it's in Yami's POV. It's cool if you read it without ever reading TFAS... Though if you want more of the story, TFAS is up too.

Keira: Yush! Now time for the Disclaimer~

_**{Disclaimer} We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!** _

**((The cover is from Wattpad, DestinyGirlz is the username there))**

* * *

**Text 1: Randomness Is The Enemy... Or Is It?**

Have you ever felt like you could just strangle the person in front of you with absolutely no remorse? To just watch them flail about until they were completely silent? Yes, that's what I was feeling like doing at the moment…

Because currently in the moment, there was a cackling albino right in front of me, and not just _any _kind of cackling albino…

But the (and quoting from the teen in front of me) great, malicious, Thief King Bakura!

… Complete with villain-like laughter.

"Do you have any _idea_ how awesome that was just now?!" Bakura chuckled, bent over in his insane laughter.

I grimaced. "How does getting swamped with homework over winter break seem possibly 'awesome' to you?!" As if I didn't already have enough work to do! Break is meant for relaxing, not doing extra school assignments!

"Oh, don't be such a grump Yams! This was just our way of saying 'goodbye' to the students before the holidays," Marik breathed out a chuckle as he joined up with us. The two psychos shared a look with one another before cackling like mad again.

I groaned and rubbed my temple. Couldn't we have a normal last day before the break or was that just too much to ask? Judging by the simpletons laughing beside me, I'd take it as a definite _no._

These two crazy-haired (and crazy-minded) idiots were me cousins. We were apart of the Sennen family, and unfortunately lived together and went to school with one another. It wouldn't be so bad if the two weren't always causing trouble everywhere they went. It was destruction at home, problems in the streets, and then pranks at school.

Don't get me wrong, I like to have as much fun as the next guy but these two... Take it a bit too far with their 'harmless fun.'

"And then she almost fell out of the window when she realized what it was!" Bakura said in complete amusement, causing Marik to snicker.

"I'd say we timed that move perfectly, Fluffy. Did you see her get covered in that goo when she leaned out of the window?" Marik was just as (if not more, due to him being even more psychotic than Bakura) excited as his silver-haired counterpart.

Bakura laughed. "Yes! By the way, what was that goo?"

Marik suddenly looked away and got quieter. "Nothing none of you need to worry about."

There was silence, in which Bakura and I just stared at him suspiciously. The Psycho, though, wasn't giving anything up so I just sighed — having enough for today.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. How could you two do this?" I questioned, to which I began to reason in my head if that was something I needed to do. Honestly, I stopped a long time ago... It's best to be ignorant when it comes to these two.

"Aw, lighten up Pharaoh!"

"Yeah, school's over now so we can all relax..." Marik then started giggling like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush, and I groaned. Really, I always had to be the mature one out of us three!

"You do realize that your prank today cost us multitudes of extra homework to do over the break, furthermore, our math teacher is probably going to quit as soon as she regains consciousness—"

"Good riddance, she always was a hag." Bakura smirked, looking like he accomplished something great, which just made me groan again.

I usually join in the pranks whenever I get bored, but I leave the crazy ones to them — yet somehow, _I_ always get in trouble along with the delinquents!

Sometimes I really wonder what I'm doing with my life... There's not anyone I really connect to, not even my other cousins — who are so much more responsible than the ones I live with. I've never really been able to bond with anyone... No one seems to suite me. Not even a friend...

And staring at the two laughing imbeciles in front of me made me really consider becoming more friendly to acquire such a friend... One much saner, at least.

. * .

A few days had passed, and Marik had one suitcase packed and was sitting in our living room.

"I guess it's time for me to head off, going to miss me Yam-Yams?" The Psycho asked with a smirk my way, and I looked up from the book I was reading.

"It'll be quieter with you gone... I think I'll actually have some peace for once." I reasoned out loud, but was immediately hugged tightly around my neck by my taller Egyptian cousin.

"Aww, I'll miss you too Yami-Yams!" Marik spoke loudly in my ear and I cringed — seriously, it's like I say something and it goes in one ear and out the other with him!

"Don't you have a plane to catch, baka?" Bakura suddenly asked, leaning on the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Thankfully, Marik got off me with realization lighting up his dark violet eyes. "Oh yeah, don't want to miss this one. Bye-bye you two! Play nice while I'm gone!" The Psycho yelled as he made his way out, carrying the suitcase he packed.

As soon as the front door shut, Bakura and I shared a look, and let out a huge sigh of relief. You would not believe how much patience you have to have in order to deal with that deranged psycho living with you.

The Thief immediately jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV — he was more relaxed than ever. "So... Want to watch a movie?" he asked me, flipping over to the movie channels to see what was playing.

I stood up, "No thanks, I've got to go shopping for a new phone with the Christmas money I received from Kaiba." Because apparently, Marik and Bakura decided that using my phone as a test-subject for one of their crazy experiments involving acid was a good idea. Really bad decision on the Science teacher's part. Then again, it did cost him his job...

Bakura just shrugged, not fazed as he turned to a horror movie choice. "Suit yourself, don't let the door hit you on your way out."

I rolled my eyes, and put my book down. "By the way, I thought you already outgrew _Chucky?"_

He threw one of the many pillows at me along with a snarl of, "Bug off!"

I just chuckled lightly and went up a flight of stairs to get changed. We lived in a mansion on the outskirts of town — the mansion was gifted to us by Kaiba, though why give a mansion to the three of us? I have no idea. I've learned not to question Kaiba's ways anymore.

After showering and getting dressed in my most comfortable attire (well to me) — that involved almost everything leather — I was ready and walking back down to the large family room.

"I'm leaving," I spoke out as I kept walking.

"I don't care," Came the dark reply, followed by an equally dark laugh as screams were heard from the home theatre. Death and gore was the only thing he found amusing.

I decided to travel by bus to the large mall in the center of the city (where business boomed exponentially). I could have called for our family limo, but really just wanted to be among the normal today and not stand out like always.

It was slightly chilly outside, and I wrapped my leather jacket around me tighter as I hastily walked into the mall's entrance. Once inside, a large and beautiful fountain was in my view where people lounged and threw in money to make a "wish." The food court was on the second floor just above it.

The electronics store, Electro Whiz, that I was looking for was on the first floor and near the fountain. The mall was four-stories high, so I was fortunate in having to not climb all that.

Once I walked into the large and whimsical place, I noticed the slight crowd and engaging employees. This place was one of the only businesses I had the pleasure of noticing that they strive for customer satisfaction, and seemed to always have the best employees.

Point was proven when a happy and smiling young man walked up to greet me. "Welcome to Electro Whizz! I'm here to help you in all of your electronic needs, just what can I help you with today?"

I smiled politely, feeling pleased by his friendly greeting, but then we were interrupted by someone very familiar.

"Leave him to me, Carl. You got a fella asking for you over by the speakers." A tanned hand patted the employee's shoulder, and we both saw the equally tanned young woman standing beside Carl.

"Oh, y-yes ma'am!" He seemed surprised, and slightly flustered by the senior employee (given she _has _worked here for far longer than he has). He quickly turned to bow to me. "Excuse me!" And then the guy was off to the speaker section.

"Didn't know you were comin' by here today, Yams." The model employee spoke up, and I dropped my polite smile a little.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that. It's bad enough with Bakura and Marik — hence why I needed to get out of the house today." I scratched at my tri-colored hair in slight irritation. This was Ami Sennen, we were adopted cousins, though we probably looked blood-related due to our Egyptian features. Tanned skin, elegant style, and sharp facial features. She had cerulean blue eyes, and her hair was cut short with the bangs long in the front. Her hair was black, though she had red streaks put in because of her close roommate.

Ami just shrugged and slouched slightly, looking bored. "So what are ya looking to buy?"

I sighed, I was actually grateful she wasn't as annoying as my own roommates, but she played the indifferent card well. At least I could get along with her to a degree. "A new phone, since the two idiots ruined my last one."

Ami's blue eyes lightened in recognition at that. "Oh yeah, I remember Baku-Baku cackling about that last we talked. Come this way," And she directed me to a few small aisles close to the registers.

"Price really isn't an issue since Kaiba gave me a wealthy sum for Christmas." I told her as I started gazing at all of the different phone packages. "And I would prefer a no-contract style if you don't mind."

The dark-haired girl hummed lowly as she picked through various phone packages. "Why is it that _you _get spoiled by Dragon-boy?"

"Probably because I don't call him _Dragon-boy _or call him by any other atrocious nicknames. You know he hates that."

"Nah, he's just a stick-in-the-mud with no sense of humor. Ah, here, this is the best one."

Ami handed me a package that she clicked off the rack. It was a moderately-sized sleek black phone. I remember seeing it on commercials as being the #1 Android Phone for the holiday.

"Suit your tastes?" Ami inquired as I inspected it, and I met her smirk with my own.

"This will do just fine, thank you for your help." She waved off my thanks as we walked up to an empty register together.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You're actually helping me out a lot by buying one of those, since it's so expensive."

I raised my brow as I looked at the price she rang up for it. She wasn't kidding.

She just slyly smiled and waved her palm to me in offering. "You wanted it, so hand it over."

* * *

I was walking around the mall sometime after buying my new cell phone. Ami was nice enough to configure it for me and give me a small tutorial of the new stuff I was unfamiliar with. So, fortunately, that's out of the way.

I sat by the fountain, wondering what to do next. It was then that I studied my surroundings. Everywhere I looked, there were groups of happy people hanging out, or couples smiling at each other as they walked together. I seemed to be the only loner around, and I sunk more into my seat. Loneliness doesn't usually bother me, but I have been feeling down about it lately.

_I really wish you were here... Atem. _I found myself being wishful again. Wishing that the one person I was always close to was still here.

I wondered if I would ever find anyone that I could open up to. A genuine _friend. _The ties I had to my family were dysfunctioned and strained at best. It was a constant love/hate relationship, and I just couldn't open up to any of them properly.

"Hey, Mommy I made a wish!" A sudden call from a little boy close to where I was sitting shouted happily at his middle-aged mother after he threw in a coin into the fountain.

"Yes, now just keep hoping and it'll come true — just don't tell anyone!" His mother told him, and the wide-eyed little boy nodded enthusiastically.

I watched the pair walk off before I turned to stare at the fountain beside me.

Hope, huh? I dug through the pockets of my pants until I finally found loose change. I took the biggest coin I had and cupped it into the palm of my hand. Was I really going to do this? It's obviously fake and meant to get your hopes up...

But as I remembered the shining earnest in the little boy's eyes, I was reminded of the time that I was his age... And everything was happy.

Suddenly, I _wanted _to throw the little coin in. Maybe it would be worth it, maybe fate would humor me this time and side in my favor instead of against me.

I closed my eyes before I realized I had done so. _I wish... To find the partner who will understand me more than anyone else, a friend I can help and who can help me. _And then I was tossing the coin into the water. I watched as it sunk under the fountain streams to join countless other coins of wishes of untold stories and lives. Now mine was added to that pile. I wondered if anyone's wish from here has ever been granted?

I shook my head. I _really _shouldn't get my hopes up, but for some reason I couldn't explain, I felt so _jovial_. Like the bright-eyed, hopeful kid from before.

"Well, surprise surprise to find you here at the wishing fountain." A sudden sultry, feminine voice spoke from beside me and I turned to meet the violet eyes of Mai Valentine. A busty young woman with long curly blonde hair and a cute face. She was the heartthrob at school, but I didn't get to see her too much since she was in a higher grade than me. We met on my first day at Renka Academy, when she was the one assigned to show me around since we had the same homeroom class at the time. She had found me attractive and flirted with me, but when she realized I wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, she stopped her pursuing...

"You're looking as sharp as ever, sugar" Mai spoke with a wink and smile my way.

...Well, she still acts in a flirtatious manner, but that's just the person she is.

I smiled politely and bowed my head to her. "Hello, Mai. Happy holidays, how have you been?"

"Yeah, cheery holidays. Just returned some stuff to get the cash, so now I'm better. What about you? How you holdin' up with the whack jobs?"

I continued smiling as we started walking out of the mall's entrance together. "Could be better, at least I just have to deal with one for a while. Speaking of which, I should probably head home before it gets too late to take a bus." I said while gazing up at the evening sky. It was like time went faster when you went into those types of places.

"If you need a ride home, all you had to do was ask." Mai spoke up as she sounded the alarm on her car — a purple convertible in one of the front rows.

"I don't want to impose..."

She waved off the rest of my sentence. "Nonsense. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer you a ride home?" Another wink, and she was walking toward her car.

I just shook my head and followed after her, friendly company beat stranger company on a stuffy bus any day.

* * *

Nights were always the toughest. Not all nights, but if my mind wasn't preoccupied by something, then that's when my mind began to wander.

_"Atem, come look!" _

_"Yami, I can't right now. I have to study."_

_"But mother and father are gone right now, let's go play!"_

_"Fine... But just for a little while, okay? Then we come back to study."_

_"Okay!"_

_Our eyes were so similar. The same crimson color we inherited from our father. Mine had always been brighter than my older brother's more serious ones... My older brother who was too kind and too caring to refuse his little brother anything. __**Why?! **_

_If I had known the events of that day, then maybe I could have been more mature. Then maybe he would still be_—

I suddenly felt like I was choking. _I couldn't breathe! _

"Shit!" I was startled awake as I felt a hard slap against my back. My eyes flew open as I sat up, feeling hands on my shoulders as if to steady me. "Breathe, Pharaoh!"

My wide eyes suddenly found the source of the irritated and slightly panicked voice. "B-Bakura?" I met his startled ruby-tinted brown eyes with mine.

"I could hear you choking when I walked by — you're lucky I was even up when I was, or you would be dead." He let go of my shoulders and stood up.

I was still catching my breath as I tried to come to terms with what happened. Dreaming... Just a dream. **_Nightmare. _**"I'm sorry, thank you for—"

"Don't thank me."

A silence befell us then, and I was surprised that Bakura was even still in my room — his back was to me.

"You've been having those dreams quite frequently lately." I was startled when he spoke in a low tone, but his words made me look down again to where my hands still clutched the blanket around me, _suffocating. _

"Yes..." I sighed then and managed to unclench one of my hands enough to wear I could rub it through my unruly hair. A few seconds more, and I was staring at the back of Bakura's spiky head. "Why do you care?"

Bakura just turned enough to give me a side look. "I don't. But can't have you dying now, can I?" And with that, he walked out of my room.

_That's right, _I thought as I once again looked down at my tangled sheets and blanket. _In this family, we all have our horrible pasts. I'm no different from any of them and what fate has dealt to all of us. _

I laid back down, but I didn't get much sleep. _It was so dark and suffocating. _

* * *

It was only in the morning that I received some form of peace. The Thief was gone to who knows where and I was in a large house without anyone around (namely two idiotic Psychos). It was peaceful... and lonely.

I had the living room TV on as background noise, so it wouldn't seem as quiet and desolate as the house really was. I wandered around the large and spacious kitchen — I always found it too large for three teenage boys who never have meals together.

I decided against cooking anything and settled on an oatmeal bar and orange juice, I would just have a more fruitful lunch later.

Sitting at the island bar on one of the stools, I started playing with my new phone. It was sleek and stylish, and had many more apps then what I was used to with my old one. After a while, I decided to text Mark and see how he was doing. He left to go on a trip — what that entailed, I wasn't sure.

_What's up? _

I decided to send, I was only half-expecting a reply back. Sometimes the Psycho chooses not to respond. So I was surprised when I received an instant reply back.

_Nuthin much. Who is this? _

The reply baffled me. Did the Psycho finally lose all his mind and gained memory loss during this "trip"? I checked to make sure I was texting the same number, and sure enough, it was labeled "Marik" and had his same old number.

_Yami. I got a new phone_

I sent that in hopes it would jog the idiot's brain, but the next instant reply had me in even more confusion.

_Thts cool, so did I! Um, sorry, but I think you got the wrong guy. My name's Yugi _

I could feel my eyebrows pulling up as I processed what I read. _What? _Did that lunatic get a new number without telling me? Now I felt like the idiot... And Yugi... Wasn't that Japanese for 'game?'

_Oh, sorry. I thought this was Marik, my mistake. _

I hoped that that would shed some light to the situation for the stranger. I had never texted someone unknown before, only having very few people within my contacts to talk to in the first place. This was the first time communicating this way to a stranger... A small beep! sound let me know that I received a new message.

_It's okay, no problem. _

I smiled as I read the small sentence. Well at least the person didn't think of me as strange...

_"Breaking news! _Local criminal at large and unfound," The sudden loudness of the news caught my attention then, and I turned around to stare at the large screen TV in the living room. On the screen was a newscaster woman and there was a large picture of a man beside her. "If you see this man, please contact your local police. He is wanted for child abuse and murder." I studied the middle-aged man. He had ivory skin and was clearly Japanese. He had a strong appearance, and seemed to be the serious and hard-working type judging by the small wrinkles at the corners of his dark eyes. His hair was black and cropped short with bangs shrouding most of his face.

I turned back away once the topic switched to sports, and realized I never responded to the stranger—Yugi.

_Thanks. _

I quickly sent that, since I didn't want to seem rude and ungrateful. _Royal and polite as ever, huh, Pharaoh? _I remembered Bakura's mocking words from the past, and clutched the glass I was holding. _No. _I wasn't. Nor would I ever be...

I sighed and decided to clean up before grabbing my phone off the counter once again. I walked into the parlor area — it was the best place for relaxing and was truly serene with the full window view of the large yard outside. Mornings and evenings were the best times to sit out in the lounge chairs.

The more I sat and stared, the more I realized how utterly bored and lonely I was. I stared down at my phone, and finally sighed.

_Sorry again. I just wanted to tell him since he was away, everyone's out with their families right now. _

Well it was mostly true... Can't exactly say 'they're out doing things I have no clue about', can I? That wouldn't leave very good impressions. I didn't expect a response back, but fate seemed to want to play a game with me because shortly I heard a familiar beep! sound.

_It's fine. That's gotta be hard, what kind of phone did you get? _

I smiled as I remembered some of the first text messages I sent to him. He remembered. I wasn't too sure of the name of the phone though... The name wasn't anywhere on the phone, and the box was upstairs where I left it last night.

_The newest Android phone. _

I hoped he would know what I'm talking about. I was never one to remember specific brands of technology. Beep!

_Cool. Mine isn't anything like yours, but I love it anyway. :) _

I was glad he seemed to know what I was talking about and could carry a conversation with me. So he had one of the other phones I had been looking at when Ami chose this one for me? I smiled before thinking of what to say... We need a new topic, but would it seem like a strange question?

_Lol, so what school do you go to, if you don't mind me asking? _

Hopefully it wouldn't merit his instant dislike...

_I go to Domino High. Wbu? _

My eyes widened a bit. Domino? Wasn't that the small town close by? So he didn't live across the country like I was thinking? How odd...

_Renka. _

I typed that in while I was wondering, to answer his question. When it hit me of my short reply, I hastily bit out another question.

_How old are you? _

Yugi and I might have more in common. I remember a few years ago in school, we had a pen pal program where we emailed a person across the world from us. It was nice.

_16. I'll be in 17 June. _

Hm, wow, close in age too. I wasn't expecting on texting a complete stranger, but now I'm glad it happened this way — _and _I didn't have to deal with either psycho!

_17. 18 in June as well. _

I eagerly awaited his next reply.

_What date? _

I instantly shot back.

_June 4. _

Beep!

_Wow, mine's June 4! _

I laughed lightly, so now we shared a birthday? I found it amusing that we were just a year apart, if it had been the same year, we could have been considered twins!

_That's strange... and amazingly coincidental. _

I decided to just remain truthful and speak my mind, friendships were better founded on truths than on lies.

_So, um, want to play 20 questions? It's okay if you don't, I'm just bored lol _

I smiled then. So him, too? So we were just two lonely teenagers looking for company? _Well, _I started thinking as I typed out my reply, _fate does work in mysterious ways sometimes. _

_Sure, I like games :) What's your favorite color?_

And that began my story of texting a stranger...

. * .

Keira: So? How was it? I'm dying to know~ D=

**Ami:** Please let us know your thoughts in the comments. Saying stuff like your favorite parts really helps us out.

Keira: We hope you enjoyed reading this and look forward to more~ ^-^


	2. Text 2: First Game

Keira: Hello, everyone~!

**Ami:** 'Sup.

Keira: Sorry this came out so late, we've just been so busy with other stuff lately! D:

**Ami:** But it's here now.

Keira: Right! And we would just like to thank everyone who reviewed this, and followed and favorited - it really means a lot!

**Ami:** It makes our kokoros go doki doki.

Keira: Seriously, yami?

**Ami:** Serious. Well, enough of that.

Keira: Time for the disclaimer~!

_**[DISCLAIMER] Yu-Gi-Oh! is not owned by us!**_

~Enjoy!

* * *

**Text 2: First Game **

_I do too! :D Red. I dunno, I've always liked tht color the most. Your favorite color? _

I smiled as I read the message. I proceeded to get comfortable in the cushioned lounge chair as I texted a reply.

_Well, that's just something we have in common ;) Red? Really? My eyes are actually red. And I don't really have a preference in color, I guess… black? _

It was true, I never really thought about trivial things such as favorite colors, and etc.

Beep!

_I guess so, but I bet you don't own a game shop! Wow, your eyes are really red? That's so rare, I bet they're wicked. Haha, why would you say black? Oh, and since you didn't ask a question I get 2 take ur turn! :P Please don't take offense, but I can't judge it by your name… Are you a boy or a girl?_

I laughed at the end, I suppose Yami is a unisex name. I was shocked a bit at my slip-up, I would have to try harder! I thought out my answers as I texted, so he owned a game shop, huh? Truly fascinating.

_Interesting, but me and my cuz own a gaming company, so there! :P Oh yes, they can be very piercing… Er, I guess because I wear a lot of leather, don't ask, I just like to wear it. No! I can't believe I messed up, *sigh* you win this round, Yugi… Haha, it's all right, I'm a boy. Now, since you know mine, what color are your eyes?_

I was finding myself actually intrigued by his next answer, his next text. Funny, I don't think I've ever been this excited about texting someone before...

Beep!

_Grrr, okay you win! Really? I like to wear leather too, don't ask, just do occasionally… Hehe, I take it u don't like to lose much? Mine are purple, my friends call them amethyst – or at least agree with that since the whole lot of them tend to have a debate on what actual type of purple they are from time-to-time. So what's your favorite game to play?_

I was pleased that I won, but was elated to know we shared similar fashion tastes. And purple eyes that resembled the gem, amethyst? Fascinating.

_Yes! Victory is mine! :P You too? That's a new one, never knew anyone other than myself who liked to wear leather. I have you know I'm undefeatable in ANY game! Haha, you sound very close to your friends. My favorite game has to be Duel Monsters! Winter or Summer?_

I remembered that time to include a question and smiled. I was surprised by how much I was enjoying myself, I was genuinely having _fun_ with this. It was something new and exciting, and... Was I making friends with this boy, Yugi? I remained in deep thought. I've never been good at making friends, I keep to myself a lot of the times, even when I'm offered to hang out from peers my own age.

I finally realized that I never received the initial beep! sound that let me know a new text message arrived. I decided to text Yugi again, even though the rational side of me was yelling at me to be patient.

_Yugi? Are you there?_

Hopefully we could continue our conversation soon, it took my mind off of things. I stretched and decided to walk back into the kitchen. I fixed some hot tea to help calm my mind. When I was done fixing it, I went back out to the parlor and sat in a comfortable chair and just stared out at the view. Small critters like squirrels scurried around and I watched them as they chased each other around.

Well, might as well complete some homework while I sit out here, huh? After retrieving a few papers and textbook, I sat back in my seat. Just as I opened to the right pages I checked the time and realized it had already been ten minutes. I groaned slightly, I really shouldn't let these text messages bother me so much, am I starting to become like the teens I see everyday in class who whine over their phones constantly? I fervently hope not.

Just then, I heard my phone rattle just as a beep! sound came through.

_Sorry, I had a phone call. _

I smiled._ Well at least he's honest and told me. _Only a few seconds later did I receive another message from him.

_Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while u can :P Same here! My friends used to tease me about it all the time, now they just live with it lol Oh really? Well I have you know that I AM undefeatable in ANY game too! Yes, my friends are my world, I'd do anything for them. *Gasp* No way! I LOVE Duel Monsters! Tht's like my favorite game to play! I'd have to go with Winter, I just love the snow._

A grin seemed to dominate my face as I started replying. He was quite engaging, this Yugi person. It was always hard for me to relate to others and stay in a pleasant conversation with someone. Often time we were just too different. That didn't seem to be the case with this guy...

_Never keep me waiting! Jk, jk Well I always threaten my friends if they dare to tease me… What? Well we'll just see about that! I'm glad you have that, me and my friends have a very strange friendship… if you can even call it that. That's unexpected, which is your favorite Duel Monster? I'd have to disagree with you on the season, Yugi. Winter is just so bitter, I can't stand the cold. And snow, ew. Now, Summer would be my preference. It's nice and warm, it reminds me of Egypt… Where I was born and raised._

Before I knew it, I was starting to really open up to this character. He was some stranger who I had never met before, yet as we got to know each other I felt like sharing with him personal knowledge that I normally keep to just myself. It felt so easy to do so, more so than any adoptive guardians...

Beep!

_Lol. Threaten… how? Yes we will, I'm a wiz at any game! :P You have me curious, what kind of friendship do you have with your friends? Dark Magician! Wow, so ur from Egypt? I have a friend who's from Egypt too… I dunno, the heat just always gets to me if I stay out in it too much. I just love watching the snowfall, it really helps me with writing. _

Oh? A writer? I was instantly curious and responded back quite hastily. We just seemed to have a lot in common, and yet he kept surprising me.

_Oh you know… Blackmail, sabotage, weapons… That sort of thing. :P It's more of an understanding that we have with each other, per say. Honestly, we all kind of hate each other – just not enough to outright kill each other. When we find ourselves getting along, it's usually because we agreed on something together like pranks or anything mischievous. But I'd have to say that they're the only ones I could call my friends. Dark Magician is my favorite, too! I love the heat, that's why I mostly stay inside during the winter. What do you write about?_

This was definitely better than the pen pal program I had been enrolled in years ago. All of our messages had been dull and short, with nothing in common to engage in.

Beep!

_O.O You and your 'friends' sound like me and my friends only darker, but at least you care for them. Haha, the pranks and mischief sounds familiar though :P Really? The Dark Magician is just awesome! Man, you don't ever go out to ski or ice-skate when it snows? Ur missing out! I mostly just write for fun, nothing serious. I keep a journal, and occasionally write Fanfictions. Do you like to role-play?_

I laughed as I texted my reply while standing up. I could hear Bakura was home, so I decided to be nice and greet him at least.

"What has you so jolly?" Came a gruff reply as soon as I entered the kitchen, where he was currently looking around for food.

"Well, Marik seems to have a new number and I texted him not knowing and it ended up being a random guy. Now we're just talking because we're bored." I told him as I put away my phone after finishing up my reply.

Bakura raised a silver brow at me. "Just talking to some random stranger?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

He rolled his eyes and decided to leave the kitchen pantry alone. "I'm bored, let's go out."

"Where to?" I asked as I threw on my jacket and shoes. Looks like homework would wait. All well, going out was much better.

"Just around." Was Bakura's answer as he stood in waiting by the door for me. How nice of him.

"Are we taking the car?" I asked as we walked outside after locking up.

"It's not freezing, we'll go on foot." Came his snide remark, and I barely refrained from rolling my own eyes. Bakura always terribly wanted to be in charge of things. Most of the time I overpowered him about it, but times like these I just let it slide — it would save me a big headache later in all honesty.

Renka was warmer today then it has been and we have yet to experience snow — I shivered at just the thought. I was suddenly wishful for more tropical weather. But Bakura was right about it not being below freezing temperatures.

We walked the streets, it was both for exercise and for... other things.

"We're stopping here." Bakura stated and I looked up to see an orphanage house. Ah, so that's why he wanted me to go with him...

I followed the Thief into the old building and we immediately heard the cries of small children.

"Look! It's Baku big brother!"

"And Yami big brother!"

The children started running to crowd around us with excited faces and I couldn't help but smile. "Hello, how was your Christmas?" I asked them, and they started erupting into bubbling messes.

"It was good, thanks to our awesome big brothers!"

"Yeah! We got toys and a good meal!"

I smiled warmly, all of them were so innocent to be left behind in the world. Bakura understood this better than either I or Marik. He grew up in an orphanage, so he tended to support any in his area, especially the ones that weren't funded well. I always worried for him, though; that he might become too attached to these youngsters. Bakura really was a softie underneath all that gruff exterior...

"Why is Koen crying so much for?" Bakura asked as he made his way bit-by-bit through the mass of children. He was trying to get to the crying five-year-old orange-haired boy that was left to his self.

"Oh, Ko is sick!"

"Yeah, bad sick! Miss Yue had to get medicine for him!"

"But it's bad medicine, and it makes him cry!"

I watched as Bakua gently patted the crying boy's head, and Koen stopped his cries for a bit as he focused on the small tender smile on Bakura's face. I looked away. It was always a strange event to witness Bakura behaving as such, I felt as if I were an intruder by being in the midst.

"Oh, Miss Yue!"

At the sound of the children and the office door opening, I turned my head to see an elderly lady dressed in a long dress emerge from the stuffy office and smile in greeting at us. "I was wondering if I could speak to you both?" she asked kindly, and I nodded and saw that Bakura was already walking toward the woman.

We were ushered in to sit in the only two seats available — the ones that were practically shoved against the large desk that took up more than half of the small room space. The office wasn't tidied as much, with too many papers and documents and not enough cabinets to hold them all. This orphanage was one of the worst off ones in the city, and since it was near our house, Bakura made regular visits here to see the children and donate whatever he could.

"What is wrong with Koen now? I thought he was over his sickness." Bakura said, and Miss Yue sat down behind the desk.

"We thought so too, but sadly..." Her grey eyes looked grave as she regarded us. "He only seems to get worse, and yesterday we had the doctor come visit him for a check-up. After the results were found out after tests, well..."

"What? Spit it out already!" Bakura remarked almost coldly, and I saw how badly his hand was gripping the old wooden handle on the chair.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him. He has been diagnosed with Leukemia, acute lymphoblastic leukemia. He's already showing symptoms and the doctor isn't sure how long it's been developing, he's positive his parents must be from America, where the disease is rapid." Miss Yue explained, and I was shocked. So cancer, huh? I hung my head.

"Isn't there treatment for this?" Bakura quickly asked.

"Yes, Renka's main hospital actually provides chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and other forms of treatment for patients showing signs of the disease. The only problem is his parents are completely out of the picture, and the cost for such treatment is something our orphanage cannot afford or provide."

I looked over at Bakura, who had his face partially blocked with his hair. He was thinking deeply about something. "Then... What if I covered the costs, could he go then?"

"What?" I saw that Miss Yue was shocked as she gaped at Bakura's suddenly confident look.

"I can provide the money as long as he makes it."

"A-are you sure?" She stuttered, still wide-eyed. "Chemotherapy alone will take two years or more, and the toll on his body will be great, he will have to be strong in order to survive therapy."

Bakura took in a deep breath and let it go. He already made up his mind, I couldn't help but smile. "I said what I said. Time doesn't matter to me, I'll ensure he gets better and this orphanage won't have to pay anything." He stood up then and walked out with Miss Yue hurrying after him.

"Wait, it will be very expensive!"

"I don't care. If he doesn't get the treatment he'll die, right?" Bakura challenged her and she nodded, stricken. "Then it's settled. Koen!" He turned around to go back to the breathing hard boy.

"B-Bakura...?" The orange-haired and brown-eyed boy looked up as he had trouble catching his breath.

I wasn't sure what expression Bakura had on his face (as he had his back facing me), but whatever it was, it seemed to ease Koen and he smiled.

"You'll be okay, just relax. You'll be going to the hospital soon, and they're going to make you better, you hear? But you have to be strong, okay?" When the boy nodded at Bakura's words, Bakura leaned further down to whisper something that I couldn't hear. I just know the boy's eyes lit up and he suddenly hugged the Thief around the neck.

* * *

"You speak of this to no one." Bakura uttered when we made it out of the orphanage. We were calmly making our way to get something to eat now.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me." I told him, and he looked over at me.

"Do you think he'll really be alright?"

I looked up at the cloudy sky. I really hope it doesn't snow, please Ra, no. "Who knows? I hear it's easier on them to catch it before the age of ten, but they still have to have the will power to fight and live."

He made a grunt as he looked away. For some inexplicable reason, the one child to capture Bakura so entirely was Koen. When the boy started getting sick, Bakura turned into an overprotective person over the boy. I wasn't sure, but... I think Koen reminded him of someone... Maybe of himself, or someone dear to him.

It just proved that the otherwise evil, cold Thief King actually had a heart. We were all human, you just choose when to show it.

. * .

_Seafood or Mexican?_

It was now later and I was sitting on my bed finishing up a subject of homework. Yugi and I had been talking the entire day now, and after long responses, we turned back into Twenty Questions with just simple questions and answers.

Beep!

_Seafood. Spicy or sweet?_

I smiled at Yugi's question, and quickly answered it.

_Spicy. :) Yellow or green?_

Beep!

_Yellow because it's bright! Vampires or werewolves?_

It was strange how we knew each other so well now, and seemed to get along — better than most people, actually. _I wish for a friend. _I blinked, so could this be my wish coming true? Not likely, but I wouldn't give it up so easily!

Because I didn't feel so alone anymore... Which was a great feat in itself. A feeling that seemed foreign to me, in my blank and dull life. Perhaps coming to live in Japan with Kaiba wasn't such a bad decision after all. Only time would tell, I suppose.

. * .

Keira: Sorry for the shortness, still mapping out Yami's life~

**Ami:** And the thing with Koen?

Keira: Completely spontaneous scene that I actually didn't plan. Honestly, I was gonna do something else, but then the feels wanted out...

**Ami:** *rubs shorter girl's hair* Weirdo. So... Please review if you have the chance.

Keira: Yeah! It would really mean a lot! =D


End file.
